


when it gets heavy (put the weight on me)

by igotopigfarts



Series: WayHaught One-Shots [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Waverly Earp, EFA Fic Challenge 2019, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, Lesbian Nicole Haught, Supportive Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotopigfarts/pseuds/igotopigfarts
Summary: “C’mon babe, just tell me where we’re going, please,” Waverly begged from the passenger’s seat.“Nope,” Nicole smirked, miming locking her lips and throwing away the key.“You’re so difficult sometimes,” Waverly whined, but she wasn’t really upset.  Nicole knew she was a planner, so sometimes she liked to take Waverly out of her comfort zone and surprise her— Waverly had yet to be disappointed by these surprises.That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to try to find out, though.***************Nicole brings Waverly on a surprise vacation and forgets one very important thing...





	when it gets heavy (put the weight on me)

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at a submission for the EFA Fic Challenge as well as my totally subtle way of commenting on the complete lack of communication between the two in the show. Hope you guys enjoy it!

“C’mon babe, just tell me where we’re going, please,” Waverly begged from the passenger’s seat.  

“Nope,” Nicole smirked, miming locking her lips and throwing away the key.

“You’re so difficult sometimes,” Waverly whined, but she wasn’t _really_ upset.  Nicole knew she was a planner, so sometimes she liked to take Waverly out of her comfort zone and surprise her— Waverly had yet to be disappointed by these surprises.  

That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to _try_ to find out, though.  

“At least tell me what’s in the bags.”  Waverly jerked her thumb to the back of her Jeep, in the direction of the two duffle bags.  Nicole just shrugged, keeping her lips sealed. The brunette huffed in agitation, folding her arms across her chest and slouching down in her seat.  

She wasn’t upset— not in the slightest— and Nicole _knew_ that, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t put on a show and at least _try_ to get her way.  

To her surprise, Nicole pulled off on a shoulder on the side of the road, bringing the Jeep to a stop.  Waverly looked around, trying to figure out where they were. They were still on the dirt road, surrounded by trees _everywhere_ , lining either side of them.  

Finally she looked back over to Nicole, whose right arm was now draped over the back of Waverly’s seat, smiling that goofy, adorable, dimpled smile at her.  Waverly tried to pretend to still be annoyed, but when Nicole smiled at her like that, she _melted_ and her girlfriend knew that.  The corners of her mouth twitched and raised slightly against her will, but she still kept her arms crossed— for appearances, you know.  

“Why did we stop?”  She questioned, raising an eyebrow.  

“Because you’re adorable and I _really_ wanted to kiss you but I can’t do that if I’m driving,” Nicole answered simply, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  

 _Ah, fudgenuggets_.  Nicole really knew how to get to her.  Rolling her eyes again, Waverly was no longer able to keep a smile off her face.  

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” she teased, leaning forward to capture the redhead’s lips in a slow, sweet kiss.  It was all smiles and their teeth bumped lightly against each other, but it was cute and happy and _perfect_.  

“Also, we’re here,” Nicole said, pulling away from the kiss and unbuckling her seatbelt.  

“We’re— _what?”_  

“We’re here,”  Nicole repeated.  By this time Nicole had made her way to the other side of the Jeep, opening the door and holding out her hand to help Waverly down.  

“But we’re in the middle of nowhere…?”  Waverly couldn’t see _anything_ other than trees along the road.  The shoulder of the road they had pulled out onto had been cleared, but other than that, it was just trees— goddamn trees freakin’ _everywhere_.  

“Exactly,” the ginger winked, showing off her dimples again.  Why did she have to be so gosh darn sexy? Waverly took the offered hand and hopped out of the Jeep, looking at her surroundings skeptically.  Waverly was a _planner_ .  She couldn’t tell what was going on here so she couldn’t plan yet and it was _killing_ her.  

“Baby,” Nicole said softly, placing her hands on either side of Waverly’s face, forcing her to stop looking around and stare into her eyes.  “You trust me?”

“Of course.”  Waverly whispered, leaning in for a kiss, but apparently Nicole had other ideas.  

“Good,” she winked, stepping away from Waverly to open the back door of the Jeep, slinging a duffle bag over each shoulder.  

“Cocky little…” Waverly grumbled under her breath.  “Do you want me to help with that…?” She watched as Nicole carried the duffle bags down the road a ways seemingly with ease, even though they looked extremely heavy.  

“Nah, I’ve got it.  Don’t worry about it.”

“Let me take something, Nic.  I get that you’re strong, but I’m pretty strong too,” Waverly argued as she hurried to catch up with the longer strides and head start of her girlfriend.  Nicole stopped in her tracks, turning around and removing the bags from her shoulders. She lifted the duffles, one in each hand, as though weighing and testing them.  Finally she seemed to decide, holding out a duffle for Waverly to carry. Waverly wasn’t going to lie to herself— the bag was _heavy_.  But she couldn’t let Nicole know she thought that.  

“Hey, are you alright?” Nicole asked.  She had led Waverly between some trees, onto a path that hadn’t been visible from where they were on the road before.  They had been walking side by side on the uneven ground for a few minutes at that point, Waverly looking around to try and determine exactly what they were doing.  She suspected camping maybe, but they were supposed to be gone for four days and the two duffle bags they had would probably not suffice. Waverly had to admit that she had been in her head a bit trying to figure out exactly what was happening, trying to stop herself from looking in the bag.  

“Yeah, I mean… why do you ask?”

“I just wanted to check in.”  Nicole reached over, grabbing Waverly’s hand in her own, weaving her long fingers through the brunette’s as they continued down the path.  Waverly could tell that Nicole didn’t _quite_ believe her, that Nicole knew something more was going on, but she didn’t pry any more.  She was right— of course she was right, she always was— but Waverly didn’t want to talk about it, at least not yet.  They were supposed to be having a vacation, just the two of them, leaving the rest of the world behind. So as much as the rest of the world was driving her insane, Waverly didn’t want to bring her problems into what was supposed to be their escape _from_ said problems.  When they were back in the thick of it, maybe then she could tell Nicole.  But until then, she would just push those feelings down.

They continued walking down the path hand in hand for what felt to Waverly like at least an hour, but was probably more like ten minutes.  She loved Nicole and everything she did for her, but one thing Waverly was _not_ known for was her patience.   Waverly shifted the duffle bag, the weight making her shoulder sore.  Nicole looked over, concerned, but Waverly gave her a look so Nicole wouldn’t offer to take the bag back as she was quite clearly planning on doing.  

Thankfully, when she was just about to ask Nicole yet again where they were going and what exactly they were doing, the two came to a wide clearing, the view causing Waverly to drop the duffle bag from her shoulder in awe (plus, it was still _super_ heavy).  

“Wow,” Waverly breathed.  The clearing was still surrounded by a thick growth of trees and brush, but the middle was completely clear, filled with gravel and bits of grass.  In the middle was a small wooden cabin, which was adorable and quaint and _perfect_.  The front porch of the cabin sat about thirty feet from the edge a steep decline, overlooking a quiet lake filled with still, clear blue water.   Nicole reached around, putting her arm around her, pulling her close to her side as they enjoyed the view together.

“Hey,” Nicole whispered, her breath tickling her ear, then pressed her lips to the top of Waverly’s head.  

“Sorry, just enjoying the view,” Waverly apologized, not being able to tear her eyes away from the gorgeous sight in front of her.  

“Me too.”  Waverly could feel Nicole’s lips turn up into a smug smile.  

“You’re so cocky,” Waverly teased, smiling as she turned to face Nicole.  The redhead placed her hands on Waverly’s hips, pulling her in close. Waverly’s hands locked behind Nicole’s neck, resting on the top of the duffle Nicole had slung around to her back, running her fingers through the ends of her short, red locks.  

“But with good reason, right?” Nicole quirked an eyebrow, still smirking, her lips dangerously close to Waverly’s.  

“Always,” Waverly reassured her, “and thank you.  You’re not too bad to look at yourself. Now are you going to kiss me or not?”

* * * * * *

“Now we _have_ to unpack, baby,” Nicole said.  They had somehow managed to make their way into the cabin with the duffle bags, but hadn’t gotten much farther than the bed.  The whole cabin was one room— the bed was against the back wall; there was a stove, a small fridge, some counter space and a polished table that looked much more new than the rest of the furniture in the cabin, along with a fireplace and a couch in front of it.  The door led out to the front porch, the windows at the front of the cabin overlooking the lake.

“Hmmmm,” Waverly muttered, snuggling closer to Nicole on the bed.  

“C’mon, let’s go.”  Nicole stood up, throwing on her t-shirt and tossing Waverly her clothes from where they had been left on the floor of the cabin.  “I’ll take the bag with the food; I have a few surprises I don’t want you seeing yet. Do you want to take care of that duffle? It has all the clothes and toiletries.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Waverly conceded.  “I don’t know why we can’t just stay in bed all day, enjoy the view and… _other_ things…” she smirked suggestively, “but I _suppose_ I’ll put it away.”  Waverly was gently teasing her as she got dressed along with Nicole.  She lifted the duffle bag onto the bed— still made, they hadn’t found the time to get _under_ the covers— stacking the clothes on the bedspread before taking the remaining items in the duffle to the bathroom.  

Waverly put the toiletries away, carefully placing things, making them look neat and organized— well, as neat and organized as toiletries can look.  She was excited for these four days, for everything Nicole had done for her. It was going to perf—

 _No_.  

 _No, no, no_.  

“Nicole?” Waverly called out as she shook out the duffle bag, _hoping_ that it would fall out, that maybe she missed it.  

“Yeah, Waves?” Nicole answered, grabbing the doorframe and peering into the bathroom where the brunette was kneeling on the floor, unzipping the side compartments of the bag, searching everywhere.  “Everything alright?”

 _“No,”_ Waverly told her.  And no, it was not alright.  She was freaking out.

“What’s wrong?” Nicole asked, kneeling beside her on the floor— she was really concerned now.  

“You forgot the toothpaste,” Waverly told her gravely, eyes wide.  To her shock, Nicole just _chuckled_.  

“No, baby, I packed toothpaste.  It’s in there, don’t worry.”

“No, Nicole, it’s not.  I checked.”

“Baby, I packed it.  It’s in there,” Nicole assured her.  

“Nicole, I have been looking through this bag for five minutes.   _It’s not in here.”_

“Okay, well, it’s not that big of a deal,” Nicole said, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“It _is_ a big deal, Nic.”

“Waves, it’s just toothpaste.  It’s fine.”

“We’re going to be here for four days.  Do you have any idea how much plaque buildup we’re going to have?  How bad the morning breath is going to be? We need toothpaste, Nicole.  We can’t _not_ have toothpaste.”  At this point Waverly was freaking out.  She knew it was irrational, she knew it was just toothpaste, but she couldn’t seem to get past it.  

“I’ll go to the store—”

“Where’s the nearest store?  We’re literally in the middle of nowhere and you forgot the toothpaste.  This place is probably at _least_ forty-five minutes from any store where you can buy toothpaste.   That’s an hour and a half drive for _toothpaste_.”

“Waverly—” Nicole’s voice was getting harder, her patience wearing a bit thin.  She sounded exasperated and Waverly knew she had every reason to be.

“Why didn’t you just tell me where we were going?  I could have helped you pack and then we’d have toothpaste and it would be _fine_.”

“Waverly, what’s really going on?  Just talk to me, please,” Nicole begged.  And Waverly wanted to, she did. But instead, she started talking about the stupid _toothpaste_ again.  

“You forgot the _toothpaste_ is what’s going on!” Waverly shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.  She got up from the floor and stalked out of the bathroom, out of the cabin, leaving Nicole staring after her, confused and hurt.  

* * * * * *

When Waverly walked back into the cabin two hours later, Nicole was sitting at the table, staring at her hands, which were clasped together on the wooden surface in front of her.  

She didn’t look up.  

Waverly walked over to the table nervously— she liked the quaintness, the coziness of the cabin, but suddenly she was wishing it was bigger so that it would take her more than three strides to cross the room and sit down across from her girlfriend.  

“Nicole—”

“I found baking soda.  We’d have to mix it in water to make a paste and it would taste like crap, but I did manage to at least pack the toothbrushes.”  There was a bite to Nicole’s words, causing Waverly to grimace. She still hadn’t looked up from her hands and Waverly understood why, but it still hurt.  

“Th—”

“Waverly,” Nicole cut her off, finally looking up, her eyes tired, “Just tell me what’s going on.  I’ve tried. For weeks, I could tell something was up and I planned this getaway to give you a break from whatever it was.  I swear I’ve been _trying_ , but you have to talk to me.”

“I know,” Waverly whispered.  There was a scratch on the top of the table.  The new, otherwise pristine table. It cut through the polish on top of the wood, deep and thick, and Waverly felt an intense urge to fix it somehow.  She wasn’t sure how she could fix it, but that scratch in the wood bothered her more than she could explain. She traced her finger over the scratch, feeling the sharpness of the cut down through the polish, the groove where the wood and polish _should_ be.  

“Waverly, please,” Nicole pleaded with her.  

“It’s just… with everything going on... “ Waverly picked at the scratch in the table with a fingernail, “I just feel like I’m losing control, like everything is happening around me and I can’t stop it.  So—” Waverly tried to go on, but her voice caught in her throat. Nicole reached across the table, grabbing Waverly’s hand, pulling it away from where she was still tracing the scratch.

“So it wasn’t about the toothpaste, it was about there being another thing you couldn’t control,” Nicole finished for her.  Waverly nodded, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Nicole got up from her seat, not letting go of her hand, walking around the table to stand at Waverly’s side, pulling her into a hug.  Waverly relaxed into Nicole’s side, releasing her hand so she could squeeze her around the middle.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered into Nicole’s stomach.  

“I know.”

“I um… I actually… it’s stupid, but I have these,” Waverly started, pulling out a baggie from her pocket.  “I read something once that pine needles are good for scraping off plaque, which I know we have toothbrushes, but they’re also supposed to freshen your breath too.”

“Of course you’d know that,” Nicole chuckled.  “Why don’t we use baking soda with our toothbrushes for the plaque, and then pine needles for the smell and the taste?”  Nicole offered.

“You’re incredible, you know that, right?” Waverly looked up, staring into the warm, chocolate eyes.  

“I do,” Nicole teased with a small smile, “but we also make a really good team, as long as we _talk_ to each other.”

“I know.  And I really am sorry, Nicole.”

“I get it, baby.  Now tomorrow, the state of our teeth and mouths may be less than ideal, so we should probably try to get _certain_ activities out of our system now, if you’re up for that.  Well, as much as we _can_ get it out of our systems, at least.”  Nicole winked at Waverly, gently guiding her up by the elbows so she was standing flush against her, showing off her dimples again.  

“Do you think we could ever get that out of our system?” Waverly questioned skeptically.

“I mean… we could try our darnedest,” Nicole responded, grabbing her hand and leading Waverly over to the bed with a seductive grin.  

Now that everything was out in the open, now that Nicole had shown, yet again, that she was there for Waverly, no matter what she needed, Waverly could not _wait_ to spend the next four blissful, amazing days with her.   

* * * * * *

Wynonna sat at the bar in Shorty’s, nursing her usual— whiskey, neat.  Doc leaned over the other side of the bar, arms crossed on the counter to hold himself up.  

“I do feel kind of bad, I guess.  I mean, it’s funny as hell, but Waverly’s probably pissed at her right now.  You know how she is about that sort of thing.” Wynonna rolled her eyes jokingly.

“I do believe I am aware, but perhaps it would be best to let the two discuss things on their own terms.  I would be mighty surprised if they were unable to come to a resolution on their own,” Doc offered.

“You’re right.  Waverly would be _pissed_ at me, but she can’t stay mad at Haught-stuff for long.”

“Well—”

“That was a different situation.  I just took out the _toothpaste_.  She’ll get over it if she just thinks Nicole forgot it, and it’s only a few days.  But just imagine that morning breath,” Wynonna snickered, quite proud of herself, but her amusement earned a disapproving look from Doc.

“Ugh, _fine_ ,” Wynonna brought the glass up to her lips, mumbling to herself, “but it _is_ funny.”

“Have you ever considered perhaps refraining from interfering in their affairs?” He tapped his fingers on the bar top.  

“But then I wouldn’t be _me_ ,” Wynonna pointed out, shrugging.  She continued drinking her whiskey as she and Doc sat in silence for a few minutes, until a final thought crossed her mind.  

“So then I _shouldn’t_ tell them I took out the toilet paper too?”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @luckiegambino and @soullessgingersociopath for dealing with my crap, beta'ing my work, and... well, dealing with my crap. 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr [@igotopigfarts](https://igotopigfarts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments are the best, leaving one makes my day :D


End file.
